


Fanfic badges

by pagination



Category: Original Work
Genre: badge, badges, fanfic badges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagination/pseuds/pagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badges for fanfic folks. Feel free to grab or link directly if you want to use them.  100x100 are also available at the <a href="http://s1290.photobucket.com/user/paginationline/library/Fanfic%20badges">album</a>.</p><p>6/28/16 - Added deaging, medical AU, kidfic, and Groundhog Day to Tropes. Thanks to my friend (who chooses not to be named) for making the kidfic and Groundhog Day ones!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic badges

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a thing on Tumblr and I made a badge. And then I made a lot more, because my ability to procrastinate is at epic levels these days. I assume as I keep having important things to do that I don't want to do, I'll just make more badges to avoid having to do anything like actual work.
> 
> I am ashamed of myself. At least, I'm pretty sure I'd be ashamed of myself if I could be ashamed.
> 
> Drop me a comment here or at [paginationline on Tumblr](http://paginationline.tumblr.com/) if you want me to make one for a specific whatever. I've got no rhyme or reason!

* * *

# Achievement Badges  
  
---  
|  |   
Slash fic | Het fic | Femslash fic  
  

   
  
|  |   
PWP Level 1 - At least one PWP story | PWP Level 2 - 25 or more PWP stories | Lime - characters do everything but sex  
  

   
  
|  |   
Fic of 25k words or more | Fic of 50k words or more | Fic of 100k words or more  
  

   
  
|   
Fic of 20 chapters or more | Fic that's larger than the source material  
  

   
  
|  |   
Crossover | Main character is person of color | Threesome  
  

   
  
|   
Rule 63 - genderswap | Beta reader  
  
 

 

# Trope Badges  
  
---  
|  |   
Animal!Fic - Animal transformation,  
pet, or FC animals fic | Wing!Fic | hurt/comfort  
  

   
  
  

   
  
|  |   
College/high school AU | Coffeeshop AU | Medical AU  
  

   
  
|  |   
Time travel | Groundhog Day | Kidfic  
  

   
  
Deaging  
  
 

 

# Gratuitous Badges  
  
---  
|   
You Win a Pony! | Ridiculously self-indulgent fic


End file.
